Ms Nun and the Phantom
by Jekkal
Summary: Danny's about to find himself recieving unwanted attention from the ghost hunters, and this time, he has to worry about the nation's finest detective too . . . [R&R!]
1. Danny's New Classmate

_Breaking News from Channel 5 Action News:_

_Vlad Masters has once again upped the already massive ante on Amity Park's very own 'Inviso-Bill'. In addition to doubling his current million-dollar ransom for the apprehension of Amity Park's most famous ghost, he has also included a $500,000 reward for inquisitive sleuths to provide information leading to the neutralization of Inviso-Bill. _

_Vlad Masters intends to hold a press conference later his week to announce his new stakes, as well as his criterion for claiming the half-million dollar reward. Channel 5 intends to bring you all the latest information in this renewed 'Ghost Watch'. _

* * *

Mr. Lancer's eyes dropped to half-mast as he examined the note from the unfamiliar redhead standing in front of him. "I don't know, Ms. Nun . . . I'm not familiar with this 'Forensics' program. I have no reason to believe you should be given credit in my class for obviously unrelated material."

"Oh, forensics has everything to do with science, Mr. Lancer!" The redhead smiled at him, cocking her head, pulling her braid into view. "And if you don't believe me now, just wait until you see me in class! I'm sure I'll be your top student in no time!"

"Well . . . all right." Lancer grinned down at her. "I know better than to turn away an attentive student. But I'm warning you, I don't want to see you lagging behind. I have enough problem students in my class as is."

A minor shriek down the hall, and Lancer turned to see Dash's underwear hiked out of his pants, with a disoriented Daniel Fenton ambling out of a locker. Lancer raised an eyebrow, and then pointed at the two, before returning his gaze to the redhead.

"And those two are a perfect example of what I have to put with on a daily basis. I'm not here to babysit you, Patricia Nun."

"Trish, please." She glanced down at the two, adjusting a pair of thin-framed glasses.

"Ah, my mistake, _Trish_ . . ." Lancer spat the name out, as though slightly disturbed that he had picked up yet another airheaded egomaniac. "Either way, please try to behave yourself. So few people in this school do."

_-ring-ing-ing-ing-ing...-_

"Ah, and there's the bell. Better run along before you're late for my class. If I get to the room before you do, it's a tardy."

Trish blinked and bolted, heading for the classroom. People started filing in and taking their seats, only to find Trish standing near the doorway, in the interior, looking nervously at the desks. Lancer walked in last, looking at her.

Trish glanced at the class. "I noticed the desk assignments on your table. I'm not sure where to sit."

"So you're attentive after all, so good to know . . ." Lancer smirked. "Class, we have a new student with us at Casper High. Everyone say hello to Patricia Nun."

"Hello, Patricia..." the class droned in unison, without even a hint of actual cheeriness or even interest.

"Trish will be with us for the next few weeks as a transfer from Amity Academy. I hope you all set a good example for our hopefully new recruit." Lancer spoke, before glancing at Trish and saying "Until I rearrange the seating assignments, you can take the spare desk over by Sam and Daniel over there."

She smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Lancer." Trish walked over to her new desk, plopping down and pulling out a laptop to sit on her desk, much to the surprise and whisperings of the rest of the room.

"Woah . . ." Daniel cooed in disbelief.

"That is one sweet machine!" Tucker grinned. "You know . . . even though it runs Windows."

Lancer narrowed his eyes. "Er, Ms. Nun . . . I don't allow electronics in my class."

"You allow wristwatches and calculators." Trish remarked. "Besides, I became quite comfortable using 'Lazarus' here at the Academy. You can be confident I'm not about to do anything against the school code with it."

He frowned. "I'd rather see your eyes on the blackboard than some pornographic chat room."

"Understood, Mr. Lancer." Trish replied, before noting. "This place has the worst wireless coverage I've seen anyway."

This got a laugh out of the class, before she noticed the glare on Lancer's face, before responding, "Rest assured, Mr. Lancer, I know how to use my machine properly in a classroom. I won't let it be a disturbance."

"See to it that you don't." He responded curtly, before turning to the blackboard. "At any rate, class, today's discussion is over the ionic charges as described in the periodic table. As you can see, the further away from the noble gases an element is . . ."

Trish smiled, pulling up what looked to be a simple web page, before she started editing it at will and filling it with notes. Tucker was sitting behind her, and noticing that she was shuffling between two of these pages during the lecture — one of which looked to be following closely with Lancer's lectures, but her second page . . . she seemed to be taking notes. Far more than the actual class notes, in fact. She was typing swiftly, trying to take note of things as fast as they occurred, as though she wanted to take in every detail possible.

Tucker couldn't help but blink when he saw a picture of Danny in his ghost form pop up on the screen. Something about this girl just didn't seem right . . .


	2. Lowered Priorities

"Danny, what's gotten into you?" Sam spoke up just as Tucker, Danny, and herself exited out the double doors into the common space of Casper High. "I swear, if you keep treating every new face that goes past you like they're a ghost or something, no wonder we're the only ones who stick around you."

"It's not like that . . ." Danny spoke up, glancing over at a currently tree-bound Trish. "I'm not paranoid because they're new. I'm paranoid because they're not acting like everyone else."

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "You know, in the wrong context that could sound really bad."

"Come on . . . Spectra, Ember, Gregor . . . okay, Gregor was just a general slimeball, but come on, I have a good batting average!" Danny injected, eyes slightly narrow in a show of annoyance. "Now, that said, you'll forgive me if I'm a little suspicious of Miss 'I-get-to-use-a-laptop-in-class'."

"Yeah, but she did seem really smart when she spoke up though . . . Lancer even had to check her screen when she blurted out about how there can be no net forces on a moving object." Sam shrugged. "Maybe she just works better like that."

Danny shrugged, glancing over at Trish, who now had a sketchpad pulled out now that she was sitting down in the shade of some tree. "Well . . . okay, maybe she's just weird. I can handle weird."

Sam smirked. "Great, now, to get your mind on more important things, like that big news report about Vlad's latest 'challenge' . . ."

Danny was about to speak up, but noticed a trail of glowing gas leaving his mouth, and he blinked. "Hold that thought, will you?"

Sam and Tucker both blinked at once, looking around for any possible sight of the ghost they'd just been tripped off to, only to look back at Danny, now with confused faces. As it turned out, Trish was the first one to notice anything, dropping her sketchpad to stand up and stare into the skies.

Danny looked behind himself, glancing to the top of the roof of Casper High, where a pale figure stood on the edge of the roof. Whoever it was, they seemed to be clad in only the purest of white, with a few flashes of skin every now and then as what looked to be a series of ribbons and streamers fluttered from the edges of the silhouette cast against the sky. Danny blinked, almost in disbelief.

"Pretty." Sam spoke up first, turning to face and see the figure. "A new friend for the thermos, I'm guessing?"

"I don't know too many people who'd stand on top of the school like that, so yeah, I guess so." Danny spoke up, still staring at her. "At least she looks pretty harmless."

Tucker also turned to look, absentmindedly noting how many other people were now starting to stand up and watch. "Dude, whoever this guy is, he can't be very smart to be standing up there in the open like that. Any minute now your Dad's going to be coming out here and giving it to them with both barrels just because he can."

Danny brought his head back down to glare at Tucker. "My dad is NOT about to-"

_-SKREE!-_

"Never mind . . ." Danny sighed, walking over to a nearby picnic bench. "Come on, have a seat. I'm not in the best position to interfere anyway, so may as well enjoy the fireworks."

Sam and Tucker both looked at each other, then shrugged and walked over to sit at the table as well, while Jack and Maddie tumbled out of the car, Jack carrying one of his largest ghost weapons that Danny had any clue of, while Maddie was holding out a weird dual-megaphone.

"Stand back, everyone! I'm not responsible for you kids getting ghost goo all over yourselves!" Jack spoke up, holding a hand out. "Oh, hey Danny! Say hi to Jazz for me if you see her between class, will you?"

Danny groaned, holding his head up with one hand as Maddie started to speak into the megaphone. "Attention, strange paranormal entity! You are not welcome here. Either leave or we will be forced to remove you from the premises!"

The ghost figure on top of the school failed to respond, except for putting an arm behind its head, as though reaching for something. Danny blinked, holding a hand up to try and filter out the extra light to look closer. He could just barely make out hips on the ghost, and that 'she' was about to try something, but it was hard to tell what . . .

"Attention, alien paranormal entity! Please leave the school grounds immediately or else-!"

In an instant, the ghost whipped out whatever it was behind her back, apparently aiming the thin device at the two.

_-zunt!-_

Almost immediately after that, Maddie dropped her dual-megaphone, noticing it split perfectly along at least three different planes, falling to pieces in her hands.

After a moment of shock, she shouted out, almost in panic. "RUN!"

"It's got a rifle?" Danny blinked, refusing to move until Sam and Tucker took hold of him, and even then being slow to react.

_-zunt!-_

Jack was now trying to aim in earnest at the ghost, but before he could even finish getting her in his sights, his weapon fell to pieces as well, Jack only noticing as the sight on the weapon itself slipped apart before his own eyes. "Woah . . . I've never seen a ghost do that before . . ."

"Jack! We've got to get out of here!" Maddie spoke up. "Who knows what that ghost's going to aim at next! We need to put up a ghost shield and-!"

_-zunt-pft!-_

Danny paused, shocked as he heard the third 'gunshot' sound different this time, but then twigged it, his head snapping to see Maddie shrieking as she ran, unable to do much else as they both saw Jack fall to the ground.

Tucker's eyes went wide in shock. "Come on! We've got to get out of here!"

Danny glared at him. "NO."

"Danny, there's no time!" Sam spoke up, grabbing his arm tighter now. "Whoever that is, she's a lot stronger than we thought. You can't just-!"

"Oh yes I can . . ." Danny snarled, gritting his teeth. "You two run. I'm looking for cover."

With that, Tucker and Sam both bolted, hiding behind the tree where Trish had ducked behind, while Danny ran towards the Fenton RV parked nearby. He may not have been certain what was going on . . . but he was damned if he was about to let some random ghost sniper hurt his dad without there being hell to pay!

He dived under the RV, going ghost once he was safely out of sight under the vehicle. He needed to make sure Dad was okay, that was obvious. Of course, that also meant he had to stop the sniper-ghost first.


	3. Breaking the Barrier

"You are SO dead! Nobody shoots my f- . . . my fair citizens of this town and gets away with it!" Danny growled, flying up and hoping he was out of other people's hearing ranges.

The sniper looked at him, almost glaring. "_Lama ma_?"

"Huh?" Danny blinked, before flying in close.

_-Zunt!-_

The Ghost fired another barrage, and Danny secretly thanked whatever twitch-gaming skills he had that he was able to dodge it. The ghost glared, still looking out at him, before snarling. "_Manyak . . . Sh'vi besheket._"

"Okay, I don't know what you're saying, but given that you've been shooting at me, I'm going to assume it's not nice." Danny growled back. "Now put down the rifle and either get out of here, or I'll force you out!"

The ghost raised her rifle again, but Danny dashed behind her, getting the woman in a half-nelson, making it next to impossible for him to aim for her. She snarled, but Danny held on, just happening to catch a glance of his mom rousing Jack back to consciousness.

Danny breathed a sigh of relief, before turning his attention back to the woman. "All right, now listen to-!" Danny started, and then stopped himself; he just thought the woman was shouting ghost curses at him. It didn't even occur to him that this ghost might not even understand English.

But then what was she doing here?

"Come with me." Danny started up again, grabbing the ghost by her shooting hand.

The ghost blinked, then yelped as she was yanked off the roof, blinking as she saw the letters on the side of the building. She looked at it, confused, before spotting the flag flapping nearby, and the other various schoolyard implements on the ground below her. Her eyes went wide, and she pulled herself away from Danny... before putting her rifle away, and beginning to make motions like she was trying to bow in midair.

Danny's eyes went wide as the ghost then flew off, spiraling as she went, the ribbons and streamers of her outfit allowing her to phase out and away, disappearing into almost nothing.

"What was that all about . . . ?" Danny pondered out loud, before noticing more shots from below, this time from his Dad, who had apparently found a spare weapon.

"GET DOWN HERE, Ghost Boy!" Jack growled. "I don't know what you did with that white ghost, but when I get my hands on you, I'm gonna-!"

"Jack! Calm down!" Maddie pulled his weapon off of Danny's line of sight, giving Danny time to disappear back behind the school. "We don't know if that weapon had any side effects!"

Danny, meanwhile, re-appeared in a nearby bathroom, running out into the hallway... and right into Lancer.

"Woah, woah! I can explain!" Danny put his hands up, screeching to a halt.

"Mister Fenton, the only thing I would yell at you for right now would have been your running out into a war zone . . . but it appears whatever phantom was causing havoc decided to leave us alone for now." Lancer remarked, looking outside. "Unfortunately, according to the teacher's handbook, whenever any shots are fired, the campus must remain on lockdown until police arrive."

"It was a ghost gun!" Danny argued.

"I'm pretty sure it still counts . . . and how could you tell, anyway? I barely heard those shots!" Lancer spoke up, then turned to glare at Danny. "Not like it'll matter in a few minutes . . ."

Danny blinked, then saw dozens of students streaming into the building for a change, eyes wide in fear and panic on a scale he'd not seen in ages. Most ghosts didn't get this kind of response . . . something about this one cut too close to home.

Danny rolled his eyes, just watching people file in. He'd have to catch up with the sniper ghost sooner or later, and he knew it . . . though at least for now, worrying about the laptop-toting girl would be a distant thought.


	4. Lost in Translation

" . . . and you STAY in that recliner, mister!" Maddie bellowed loud enough for Danny and Jazz to hear from the kitchen, causing Danny's eyes to droop to half-mast as it hit his ears.

Jazz blinked, turning to Danny as she put her backpack on the table. "Come on, at least he wasn't hurt . . . stunned a little, sure."

"Don't 'come on' me, Jazz. If that thing wanted to kill Dad, she would've done it right then." Danny shot back, frowning. "That's what actually gets me about this whole mess."

"I don't want to hear any of it!" Maddie barked as she walked back into the kitchen, her hood off. "I'm upset enough about this whole situation without adding more theoreticals into the mix. Whatever that thing was, it's dangerous, a menace . . . and the worst part is, I don't even think she was being malicious about it."

"How is that a bad thing? We don't want malicious, right?" Danny spoke up, one hand on the table.

Maddie shook her head. "She's holding back some kind of power. She only shot at us when we started aiming at it — and of course when that ghost boy got into the mix — and she clearly used more damaging projectiles on our weapons than on your father. Almost like-."

"Almost like she was being defensive." Jazz finished that sentence. "But why?"

"I don't know, but Jazz . . . can I ask you with some help on my homework for a second?" Danny turned to her, giving her that look that meant he was asking for a 'special' subject.

Not too long after, Danny was pulling his sister up the stairs, into his room, and locking the door shut, with all the fervent protectiveness and paranoia he'd set aside for more illicit activities, but right now he didn't care.

Jazz blinked. "Okay, Danny . . . what's wrong?"

"That ghost . . . well, I'm pretty sure it was a ghost, at least . . . it wasn't speaking English." 

"So what was it speaking, Spanish?" Jazz raised an eyebrow. "I didn't even think ghosts knew multiple languages. Or at least if they did that they've all been around long enough to learn English."

"I couldn't tell . . . she only said a few words." Danny shrugged, sitting on the edge of his bed. "I think once I dangled her in front of the school long enough to realize where she was, she bolted, like she knew she'd made a mistake of some kind."

"Maybe there's more to this that we're overlooking." Jazz shrugged. "Do you remember any of the words she used?"

Danny put his hand on his chin, in slight thought. "_Besheket_."

"Good a word as any . . ." Jazz sat down at the computer, typing it in. She blinked when the screen popped up with the results.

Daniel stood up, looking over her shoulder. "'Quiet'?"

"According to the first few search results, it's definitely from a human language . . .." Jazz looked back at Danny. "Now I'm really confused."

"Maybe it's something else . . ." Danny shrugged. "It does mean at least one good sign, though."

Jazz smirked at him. "We can be fairly confident that she's not working with any other ghosts that we know of."

"Exactly."

* * *

Vlad watched from a nearby rooftop, looking in towards the Fenton building, even as his plans needed tending to. The first few detectives were already in the area, and sooner or later they'd focus in on the Fentons and notice something wasn't right . . . a little too indirect for his tastes, but in the meantime he'd have fun watching as Daniel found his safety net slowly tightening in on him. 

Of course, it meant that Vlad would need to be that much more careful himself . . . part of the reason he was hovering off the rooftop rather than standing. But it was still fun to watch.

Once Danny was finding his options choked out from under him, he'd have two choices; end up caught by the police, or find Danny depending on Vlad himself to help him 'disappear' and go off the radar — and possibly the rest of the Fenton family, if he was lucky enough. Whichever solution came to fruition, he'd be-.

His train of thought was caught off guard by a swirl of white, and he turned around to see the series of white ribbons fluttering about, with their smiling, slightly slinky, ghostly owner attached to them. It took a few seconds to find her face among the veritable zebra pattern of skin and white, but for just a moment, his eyes caught hers, with ghostly green irises and finely tanned skin.

The ghost-woman smiled, blowing a soft kiss to Vlad, even as she watched him through her pale white hair, before flying right past his head as she left, once again disappearing into a swirl of ribbons.

Vlad looked confused for a moment, before a lovesick expression overtook his face. He blinked and then slapped it out of himself as he watched the spot where she'd disappeared once more.

Her skin was a tanned, olive brown. Not ghostly green, but tanned flesh. Whatever she was, she was human. And that meant . . .

Vlad raised an eyebrow, before smiling. Perhaps he had enough spare time to add another machination to his list after all.


End file.
